The present invention relates to a wall connecting piece with a casing, which is connectable with a wall connection adaptor of a water main and has a connection for a shower hose, as well as with a mounting support for a shower.
In the case of hand-held showers with concealed or flush installation, wall connecting pieces or the like are required for connecting the shower hose to the water mains, as well as in general for providing a holder for said shower. It is already known (German Pat. No. 1,904,285) to provide such a wall connecting piece with a shaped member on which can be hung the shower head. This shaped member is arranged in such a way that the outlet side of the shower head is mounted on the shaped member, so that in this condition it is not possible to operate the hand-held shower. In order to be able to hang up the shower head, it is necessary to have a special construction of the clamping screw or bolt of the shower base.
It is also known to fit mounting supports for hand-held showers independently of a wall connecting piece. In addition, pivotable mounting supports are known.